prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mishou Mai
Mishou Mai is the new main character in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure, she is reserved and formal, but unlike Honoka, she prefers art over science, although her family are studying archeology and astronomy. Mai is reserved and studious, however she is also passionate. If anything inspires her, she draws it in her sketchbook. Unlike her predecessor, Mai is more high-spirited, not unlike her partner Hyuuga Saki, which makes them easier to become friends than Honoka and Misumi Nagisa. Cure Egret "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" きらめく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ "Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyuaiiguretto!" is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the power of the birds. When Karehan attacks the World Tree with an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune after Flappy changes form, allowing her to become Cure Egret while Flappy allows Saki to become Cure Bloom. Both take down the Uzaina, and both were wondering what exactly was going on. She can change forms after the Mix Commune changes form halfway through the series. Together with Cure Bloom, she can perform Twin Stream Splash and, with the Spiral Rings, Spiral Heart Splash. At the final episode, she, Cure Bloom, Michiru and Kaoru Kiryuu (in which fans suspect are the new Cure Bright and Cure Windy) use the final finisher, Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The refreshing cool wind, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ "Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyuauindei!" appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the wind. Unlike Cure Bright, Cure Windy's cloth design and color are significantly more similar to Cure Egret's than Cure Bright and Cure Bloom's. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them heavily injured. The spirits, Mupu, and Fupu heal them, turning them into Crystal Communes and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. At the end of the series, Cure Egret takes over once again, but fans speculate that Kiriyu Kaoru got the power of Cure Windy, though this is never stated in the series. Together with Cure Bright, Cure Windy can use Spiral Star Splash. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret is an upgrade Cure Egret gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her outfit resembles mostly that of Cure Egret, but although the type of skirt is Cure Egret, the length is that of Cure Windy, and the cloths covering her shoulders is a mixture of Cure Windy and Cure White. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret also gains small, golden wings along with everybody else.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etymology : translates to beauty, and translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers. : Translates to dance.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC '''Cure Egret: Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. Cure Windy: Windy is an adnoun used when the wind is being particulary strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Trivia *Cure Egret is the centre of confusion for many fans, as its Japanese spelling can also mean "eaglet", the name of another bird. Toei has also been the center reason for this confusion, as many of its merchandice of Cure Egret switches between "Egret" and "Eaglet", though at this point most English fans of the series have already grown used to call her "Cure Egret", which also has a deeper symbolism in Japanese culture than the eaglet. Gallery Mai&Egret.jpg|TV Asahi's image of Mai and Cure Egret. CureWindy.jpg|Cure Windy's profile in the Splash Star movie. Cure Egret.JPG|Cure Egret's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 564fh5gf4h65d.jpg|Cure Egret's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 ﻿ References